Peppa Pig: The Movie 2
Peppa Pig : The Movie 2 is the sequel to Peppa Pig : The Movie. The main antagonists are Ben and Holly from Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. The film consists of four parts, Part one, Part two, Part three and Part four. Plot Part 1 - Kingdom of Evil In an alternate universe, the universe of Ben and Holly, Holly uses magic to find different universes. She along with Ben want to have their own universe that they can rule. They spot the Peppa Pig universe, primitive when compared to them, and go there by using a magic warp gem. Now, they try and take over the entire Peppa Pig universe, so Peppa and just about everyone else try and fight back, and they realize that the only way to kick Ben and Holly out of their own world is by going to their world and destroy the gem. But the gem can only be destroyed with six Magic Staffs, three that exist in the Peppa Pig world (Ancient wands of Muddy Puddles, Fries and Dinosaurs) and three that exist in the world of Ben and Holly. (Fairy wand, Plant Wand and Elf Wand). Now, they must collect the wands. Part 2 - Wands of Magic The Dinosaur wand, Fairy Wand, Plant wand and Elf Wand are collected, and the gem is found, Peppa and George are about to destroy the gem, but an unknown voice tells them Wait! It turns out to come from a mysterious ancient spirit, that tells them that if they destroy the gem, they will destroy everything else in both universes, and that there exists another way to stop Ben and Holly, by finding an alternate version of the gem that exist in the Negative Universe. The spirit spawns a portal, and Peppa and George jump into it, leaving a cliffhanger. Part 3 - Worlds Collide After warping into the Negative Universe and beating Negative George, in order to escape, They travel through different cartoon worlds, where they also win other characters on their side. They are : *Postman Pat *Shaun the Sheep *DuckTales Part 4 - The Final Showdown Peppa and Ben have a huge showdown. Then George saves Peppa. After that Peppa catches them and then she sents them to jail outside of New Porkville. But then Ben forgives them and they get out of jail. At the end Peppa and her friends see the Biggest Muddy Puddle and everybody jumps up and down in them. The End Info Trivia *This is the longest 2D animated movie to date. *All the cartoons that come to help Peppa in the final battle are cancelled cartoons. This is belived to be intentional, as Peppa Pig was dropped in 2012. As well, to be replaced by Ben and Holly. *Originally, the entire movie was in one part, but as an 9 Hour movie would be too long to watch at once, they released them as parts instead. *Each movie had a big budget. **Posters : 12.200£ **Part 1 : 2.402.125£ **Part 2 : 7.201.112£ **Part 3 : 10.021.020£ **Part 4 : 5.102.159£ **Total : 24.738.616£ Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Peppa Pig : The Movie Category:Sequels